The Game FR
by RioTousse
Summary: Tout cela n'était pour lui qu'un jeu. Un jeu très écœurant. Et Edward était bien parti pour gagner. Et Bella était son jouet. Attention; Dark Edward. Thème très sombre. TRADUCTION


Attention : Ce n'est pas pour les personnes qui ne peuvent pas voir des films d'horreur. Copyright : Rien n'est à moi. *Triste*

* * *

Tout cela n'était pour lui qu'un jeu. Un très mauvais jeu. Et Edward était parti pour gagner. Et Bella était son jouet.

Lorsqu'il la regardait, il ne voyait pas une humaine, mais sa proie. Elle n'était qu'un simple jouet et Bella ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle était muette d'une certaine façon. Bella avait été forcée de prendre des médicaments qui avaient détérioré sa voix le premier jour où elle avait été amenée à vivre là.

Vous vous demandez peut-être comment cette pauvre fille en était arrivée là. Eh bien c'est simple, elle avait été enlevée à l'âge de 13 ans et avait été élevée par Edward Cullen. Bella était insensible à la mort dorénavant. Elle avait appris à la fermer et à répondre seulement quand elle y était invitée. C'était facile depuis que Bella ne pouvait plus parler ni émettre un son, ses cris et ses hurlements étaient silencieux.

Bien qu'Edward n'eût jamais touché Bella ce qui de toute façon lui aurait apporté du mal, il l'avait menacée quotidiennement avec ce qu'il comptait faire avec elle quand elle aurait dix-huit ans. Bella n'oublierait jamais la première fois qu'il l'avait tourmentée au sujet de sa virginité.

_"Bella, Bella, Bella." lui roucoula Edward. "Que vais-je faire de toi?" Il fit un pas en avant alors que Bella en faisait un en arrière. "Combien de temps encore devrai-je te dire que tu es mienne?" Il ne lui posait pas directement la question. "Je ne t'aurai pas si je m'enfuis chaque fois que je dois aller chasser." Il inclina la tête, faisant un pas vers elle. "Ne bouge pas." Lui grogna-t-il. Bella stoppa tout mouvement. "S'il vous plaît." Lui mima-t-elle. Il était rare que Bella fasse quoi que ce soit, sauf acquiescer. Edward sourit à moitié._

_"Tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai emmenée ici. Je t'ai demandé si tu préférais mourir plutôt que de te donner à moi?" Bella hocha lentement la tête. "Je voulais vraiment dire ça." Bella pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Bella, ma belle Bella." Il tendit le bras et enleva une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux (T/N : A Bella). "Je ne peux pas attendre que tu ais atteint cet âge." Bella ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait dire. "Alors, ton corps entier devient mien et non juste ton joli visage." Sur ce il la saisit et l'attira dans un baiser. Bella ne répondit pas à son baiser._

La seule chose qui gardait Bella complètement amorphe était la promesse que son meilleur ami lui avait faite.

_"Bella!" pleura Jacob alors qu'il regardait sa meilleure amie emportée loin de lui. "Laissez-la partir!" Jacob entendit un gloussement flotter dans le vent. "Vous les humains êtes si stupides." Sur ce Edward prit Bella dans ses bras. "Un dernier mot à ton amie?" Demanda Edward. "Bella je te trouverai et je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça." Edward éclata de rire et Jacob regarda son amie s'effacer dans la nuit._

Ce fut la dernière fois que Bella vit un humain autre que ceux qu'Edward ramenait pour que Bella le regarde les tuer. Chaque fois il disait la même chose. "Cela pourrait être toi, ma belle Bella. Souviens-toi, je joue pour gagner et je gagne toujours."

Bella n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra les autres Cullen. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'était ce jeu jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Bella devait en chasser d'autres et les tuer. Le dernier encore debout des sept humains que les Cullen avaient choisis devenait l'un d'entre eux. Bella était le jouet d'Edward qu'il entraînait et le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire les jeux commenceraient.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'espérer et de prier que je pourrais le faire jusque la fin.

.

.

_Et me voici après tant d'attente du côté de Blood Berries et Ruled by Secrecy, mais j'ai perdu tous mes dossiers et il me faudra un peu de temps pour finir l'écriture et la traduction, désolée. Ceci n'est qu'un petit apéro pour me faire pardonner ^^ Profitez bien, la suite (et l'auteur n'en aura pas fait la suite, désolée) dans quelques jours, ainsi que Blood Berries qui suivra dans le mois ;)_

_Bisous_

_Rio_


End file.
